


Another

by foodpoisoning



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Character, Werewolves, alphas are amab, dubcon, fuck the lore of this game stg, incest coded, not sure if this counts as true noncon, omegas are afab, problematic fic prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodpoisoning/pseuds/foodpoisoning
Summary: Instead of fusing back together into one whole person, Terra and the Terranort are split into two separate beings, one alpha, one omega.MIND THE TAGS PLEASE
Relationships: Terranort/Terra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Another

It’s not fair that they _both_ get to continue existing. It’s not fair for a thousand reasons but Terra is fixed on one, above all else. 

He doesn’t even have a name, this twin of his that took every one of his worst qualities and made them flesh. A silvery version that doesn’t know how to be nice. 

When their pack landed here, Terra immediately felt that presence. He had half a mind to insist they just go back home and forget it, that it’s not worth it to try and integrate into this city full of other werewolves. But Ventus was too concerned with Vanitas and Aqua was too excited to be around their other friends. He would have been the jerk to make them leave again.

It’s bad enough that this _other_ Terra is alive. Worse that Terra has to look at him all the time around Radiant Garden now. But by far, the absolute most abhorrent thing about this twin of his is that he came out an alpha, and Terra is the same he’s always been. 

And it doesn’t matter how many times Aqua tells him it’s not a big deal. She can say that. She’s an alpha too.

Infuriating, if he’s being honest. He worked so hard to make up for everything he lacked, became as strong as he is despite everyone insisting that an omega doesn’t need to fight. And this shadow self was pulled out of Terra’s own body, everything he hated most about himself, _and everything he wanted and could never have._

Terra just avoids him now. Thank god for his nose. He can smell that blood tinged version of himself a mile away.

What he doesn’t expect is for this asshole to come right to him and demand words and air out of Terra that he has no right to ask for.

Terra is walking up out of the huge cafeteria where most of them go now to eat together, a mix of wolves and humans mingling together. He admits it’s nice like that here, the fact that no one cares which form you feel like taking. Terra hardly ever shifts anymore, doesn’t like the way it makes him feel compact and too small, but he always did love being around other wolves. 

The castle-like structure that they’ve made their home in is still getting rebuilt and it’s kind of a disastrous half-constructed labyrinth, which makes it all too easy to get cornered if you’re not expecting it. 

Terra is immediately on guard when he catches that scent, the hair on the back of his neck on end. He walks faster, but _damnit_ , he can hear a wolf sprinting, nails on tiled floors. Running will only agitate a wolf though, so he keeps walking at the same pace, shoulders squared. He can just ignore a stalker.

Until, of course, there is a silver wolf biting the back of his jacket.

“What the— _hey_!” Terra fights to get his jacket off, letting the wolf pull it from his body so he can get free. “What is wrong… okay I know what’s wrong with you, but stop it.”

The wolf immediately stills, jacket in his fangs, and lowers his head. Gaze averted, his whole body dips forward in a wolfish bow.

Terra gives him a horrified look. “Is this some kind of joke?”

The wolf makes no change to his pose and Terra wants to growl at him but that’s not going to help either. Any kind of challenge won’t go well, and besides, it’s not a fight the wolf is asking for.

Terra grabs his jacket, surprised when the wolf lets him have it back, and barely manages to get his voice up to tell him, “Absolutely not.”

He starts walking away, not about to put on a piece of clothing that might smell like _him_ , and he hears the wolf trotting a few steps behind. Fuming, Terra almost loses his way as he walks back to his room, finally getting to slam the door to bar the wolf from entering

His legs are only shaking a little. 

Damn heat on its way.

He’s got at least a couple days before it gets bad, but that’s assuming some jackass of an alpha doesn’t go and make it worse. 

How dare he… does he seriously think Terra’s going to let him anywhere _near_ Terra while he’s in heat? They’re practically identical twins. It’s sickening. Making that _courting_ posture at Terra, purposefully stealing his damn clothes to get his own scent on it.

Terra’s leg is bouncing up and down. 

Fuck him.

They’ve known for a while now that the werewolves born out of darkness like that are a little less human and a little more wolf. Vanitas is the same, Roxas a little too. Roxas only stopped shifting into his wolf for everything because he has so many human friends now. Vanitas is struggling with it, but Ventus is helping him learn.

Nobody is teaching _other_ Terra anything.

When Terra gets up the next morning and finds a pile of fabric in front of his door, he panics, kicks it all inside his room and makes a dash for the bathroom down the hall. 

It smells like _him._

He doesn’t have time to deal with it— or maybe he just doesn’t want to, whatever, long as no one else sees it. Terra goes out with Aqua as he said he would, to check in on Vanitas. They’re doing this with Ventus. Monitoring the little brat to make sure he’s coming along. Vanitas hates being away from Ventus, so they have to force him to talk to other people every once in a while, see how long he’ll go before he shifts to hide in his wolf. 

It’s a painstaking process, if he’s being honest, but it makes Ven happy and that’s worth it. As much as it alarms Terra to think about expanding the pack, he’d do anything to make Aqua and Ventus happy. That’s probably the omega in him.

By the time they’re wrapping up with Vanitas, Aqua gives Terra the look of ‘oh you’re on your way, huh?’ and Terra just huffs, “I’ll be fine.”

She smiles, because teasing him is her favorite past time. The only time he doesn’t dish it back is when he’s dealing with a heat and she knows it.

When he gets back to the main building, the damn wolf is waiting for him. 

Nostrils flaring, Terra tells him, “Go away.”

The wolf watches Terra walk by, and then follows him inside, all the way up to his room where Terra slams the door in his face again. 

The pile of _stuff_ is still sitting on the floor. Terra growls at it and the anger is white hot for a split second as he debates what the hell to do about it. He locks his door and shifts, because that’s the only way he can think to process how annoyed he is. 

The stuff only smells stronger in the wolf form. Just _him_ plus iron. Terra can see now it’s mostly clothing. Things that _other_ Terra has been wearing since he begged for forgiveness and started living here. 

Terra almost wishes he’d gotten to see that. The useless prostrating and assurances that he’d never do wrong again, that he’d only ever hurt anyone because that’s what _his_ pack leader had told him to do.

The image of _other_ Terra on his knees is almost comforting. Terra pads over and sinks his teeth into a shirt, thinking maybe he’ll tear it apart for some quick relief, but squishing it up into his teeth is nice too. Wolf brain getting louder, he sinks down onto the floor and just gnaws on the fabric for a while, worrying holes into it as he thinks about how nice it would be to get someone in here to just take the heat away before it gets the chance to totally screw him over.

Plenty of alphas here. Small blessings for that. Terra spits the shirt out and shifts back to human, annoyed that there’s a vague taste of _other_ in his mouth but he’s getting that urge to burrow into as many warm things as possible. He settles for laying in his bed, hoping he has more time to figure out a solution. 

One fitful nap later, he shuffles back down to eat and ask Aqua her opinion on who’s not going to be weird about this, and runs right into _him_.

He’s human that day, which is weird enough. Terra freezes up when he sees the silver haired mirror of himself at the end of the hall. Orange eyes unsmiling as ever.

“Terra.”

A shiver shoots down his spine and he turns around. _No, not today._

The heat always makes his senses a little off kilter, and he doesn’t even process the alpha getting close enough to wrap a hand around Terra’s bicep.

He wants to be sick about it, but he hasn’t been touched in a very long time.

“We need to talk,” the other says.

“No,” Terra insists, fighting through the strange quality in the other werewolf’s voice. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Well I have plenty to say to you,” he goes on, and his grip is entirely too strong.

The anger is just as loud as the weird rise Terra gets from the hand around his arm. He can’t make himself walk away or even speak as he stands there.

“I already apologized to everyone who needed to hear it, except you. And you won’t hear me. What do I have to do to make you listen?”

Heart pounding, Terra’s mind becomes nothing but a vague static of _heat_. His legs are shaking again. Damn. Wolf brain kicking in even though he’s still human. 

_Alpha. Alpha right there._

“You know, no one else can tell our scents apart,” he says, and that’s when Terra finally gets a grip. 

He wheels around, jerking free of _other_ Terra and shooting him a panicked glare. “Why would you ever… want that?”

Other Terra does smile at that. “I was made to fit you.”

Pure adrenaline has Terra shifting into his wolf and running as far and as fast as he can to get away from the sound of _his_ voice. He can feel it like fingers through his hair.

_What the hell?_

He retreats to his room again, because he doesn’t know where else to go, but that’s a mistake because he’s in here too, his scent still trapped in the clothes he so shamelessly left for Terra. 

He needs relief and he needs it _now_.

Door shut, clothes off. That’s the first step but that’s too cold isn’t it? He sinks onto his bed, because even though the heat is a fire right at the center of his body, he wants something else around him. He wants body heat more than anything else, but that’s not an option, so he wraps the comforter around himself and sticks his fingers as far up inside him as he possibly can.

A slight sob at the immediate fix, but it’s not enough. That prick really fucked Terra over. He should have had at least another day before he got like this. He’s already wet, already throbbing painfully for someone else’s skin. Knees bent up to his chest, Terra can only get minimal pleasure out of touching himself, but it’s better than nothing.

Thumb burning across his own clit, it’s not enough, _not enough_.

He can still smell _alpha_ through the air, emanating off that pile of clothes. 

Teeth grit, Terra already knows his wolf brain won’t care who it is, only that it’s alpha. As much as it disgusts him to think of letting other Terra anywhere near him like this, he knows this urge won’t pass while he has this hanging over him.

So he reaches out, grabs the sleeve of a sweatshirt and yanks it over to him. 

_Oh_.

Face buried in alpha scent, the heat roars in his ears until it breaks in a wave and he makes himself come with both hands stuck between his legs. He has the sweatshirt in his teeth by the time he’s got enough of it out of his system.

The empty feeling is only temporary, he knows, and he’s even angrier afterwards as he uses the sweatshirt to wipe his legs dry and then throws it across the room. Sleeping angry always leads to weird dreams, but he can’t bring himself to go back out yet.

Of course, waking up in the middle of the night isn’t great either.

That bloody scent is back and stronger than ever. Terra feels an icicle of fear stuck in his throat as he realizes that it’s not just the clothes. 

He’s out there. Outside his door. Wolf scent mingles with Terra’s own heat scent and he’s so angry because it _doesn’t smell bad at all_. 

“Go away,” he doesn’t yell, doesn’t have to. He’s sure the wolf’s hearing is good enough. “You can’t possibly be this broken.”

He can feel the shift, hear the other trying the doorknob, hear him growling through a human throat.

“Leave me alone,” Terra says, though he’s already curling up to fight off the part of him that wants so badly to be touched. Aches for it the way he felt when he was scared of facing Aqua and Ven to ask for forgiveness.

The sound of the door opening is defeat. Terra buries his face to the bed. He just won’t look. He knows himself well enough to know that he’s not strong enough to fight anyone off in this state, let alone the alpha version of him. 

The other kicks the door shut and Terra grits his teeth, pulling the covers up over his head like a child scared of a monster in the closet. He feels the mattress dip as hands are placed on either side of his head and the other speaks right into his ear.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” His voice is poison. “You fight it, but you know.”

“Shut up,” Terra’s voice is barely audible. “Just do it.”

“ _Now_ he asks,” the other doesn’t sound pleased. “Because you think it’s inevitable. Not because you want it.”

“I don’t want it,” Terra says, still afraid to look right at him. “I don’t want you.”

“You _are_ me,” he says. “Or are we brothers?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Terra turns his face just to speak more clearly. “We’re not brothers. You’re fake. You’re just a shadow. A sad, angry version of me.”

“The version of you who can hurt,” he says, and Terra goes stock still at the hand on his hip. 

Terra shuts his eyes again. “No.”

“Then what am I?” he asks, fingers trailing over his back lightly enough to fool Terra’s wolf brain into liking the feeling.

He hides his face again, because he can’t stop himself from picking his hips up off the bed to make it easier. He bites his lip as fingers that aren’t his but look exactly the same slide up against wet skin, aching skin, but he doesn’t press inside Terra, not yet.

This time when he says, “ _No_.” It doesn’t mean the same thing. It’s whining and needy and he hates himself for saying it like that _and_ the other who has him completely pinned by the tip of his index finger.

Hot breath on the back of Terra’s neck is what his body wants, but not his human brain, not his angry brain, not his memories of hurting every single person he’s ever cared about it, but the palm easing right up against his body like it belongs there is _everything_.

He speaks again, too loud for such a quiet room. “Perhaps you are the version that says no, and I am the one who says yes.”

Terra hates it. Hates hates hates how good it feels when he finally has someone else’s fingers pressing deep inside, no hesitation. He gasps at it, fingers that somehow feel longer than his but that’s not possible. 

“Or maybe I’m the wolf, and you the human?” the other asks, and he withdraws his hand just to shove it in deeper. 

Terra’s eyes twitch and then shut as he lets the feeling of weakness bleed into him. The other moves his hand again and again, fucking Terra in earnest on his fingers and Terra’s so starved for it, he’s already wet and spreading his legs further apart just to feel it even deeper.

Even if he knows it’s the wrong decision, he also knows that he can’t get this feeling anywhere else. No other alpha would _know_.

Only _he_ knows what’s missing.

Terra wants to cry when he hears the sound of the other undressing. Finally. Get it over with. It’s not okay, but he needs to know. Right?

Hands on his thighs, moving him exactly where he needs to be. The other doesn’t even ask because that’s not what this is about and they both know what Terra would say anyway. Something useless.

The other Terra doesn’t bother with pleasantries. He just grabs Terra by the hips and fills that space. Terra’s mind goes to static again— never in his life has he been so fucking full. Wolf claws push out of his fingers and fangs sprout painfully into his jaw. There is a taste of blood on his tongue as the other’s knot pushes up against Terra’s clit and he nearly falls apart right there.

The other leans back down to lick the spot on Terra’s neck where he wants to feel teeth more than anything. He wants the submission, so he can properly turn his brain off. 

Instead, he gets the other whispering, “I am the one who doesn’t hesitate.”

Shaking at the stillness, Terra mutters a curse into the sheets. 

“Still in denial, are we? Fine.”

It might be punishment that he doesn’t bite Terra’s neck and allow him to fall into that submissive state. Maybe he just wants Terra to be louder as he thrusts into him just enough to get the knot inside. It doesn’t take much, that’s how desperate he is. The noise Terra makes as he feels it swelling inside of his body. 

They really do fit perfectly together. As only reflections could. 

The other growls against Terra’s neck as he starts to spill into him, rocking his hips in small movements just to keep Terra’s own body in constant reaction. Even as he begins to shift around, wolf fur covering human skin, growls sliding into that animal tone. But he doesn’t bite Terra, because that would put an end to the conversation.

Terra thinks he knows the real difference between them as he comes over and over again from a pleasure he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. 

When it’s over and done, only one of them will lie about how it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 @foodpoisoned   
> pro-shippers only lol


End file.
